


Stay

by storyteller0311



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 4x09 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyteller0311/pseuds/storyteller0311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little post 4x09 one-shot. Don't read if you didn't watch 4x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> We survived 4x09. It's going to be okay. :-)

“Please Felicity,” he whispered, “hang on. Hang on, okay?”

Tears are choking the back of his throat as he cradles her bloody body to his chest. The ambulance is coming, he can hear the sirens. Her pulse is weak under his fingers, but it’s there.

“Stay with me Felicity. Stay with me. Light my path, don’t leave me here in the dark,” he begs.

“Stay.”

* * *

 

Her ring is on his left pinky. It barely fits, but there’s no where else for it right now. Not until she wakes up, not until it’s back on her finger where it belongs.

Donna is sitting to his right holding his hand, waiting for the doctor, waiting for news. For a miracle.

She had died twice. Once in the ambulance and once in the ER. And he had died right along with her.

But she came back.

Hours pass and then finally, finally the waiting room door opens.

He feels like he may pass out. He’s been here before. He knows the coming words may shatter his world irrevocably.

“Mr. Queen?”

Donna’s hand is like a vice around his fingers, but he doesn’t feel any pain. Instead it gives him the strength to look the surgeon in the face, to speak.

“How is she?” He chokes out, his voice alien to his ears.

“She lost a lot of blood, but she’s stable. Outlook is very good.” The doctor replies calmly, giving them what he guesses is supposed to be a reassuring look.

Donna is crying next to him and the suddenly she’s hugging the doctor, asking rapid fire questions.

Oliver backs up, the backs of his knees hitting the seat he just vacated. Suddenly his legs can’t hold him upright anymore and he collapses into the chair.

She stayed.

* * *

 

It takes her 8 hours to wake up.

They’re the longest 8 hours of his life.

The doctor says not to worry. But Oliver does. His bubbly, vibrant Felicity is completely still. And he’d give away every last possession in that moment to hear her babble. So he waits.

When she blinks her eyes open and gives him a ghost of a smile, his heart stutters in his chest.

“Hi,” she whispers, squeezing his hand where it rests entangled with hers on the bed.

“Hi,” he replies, leaning down to kiss her, to feel that she’s really awake. That she’s really there.

“My ring?” She murmurs, looking to her empty finger.

“Right here,” he says with a smile, holding up his left hand. “You can have it back soon. If I can get it off. It might be stuck.”

“Suits you,” she whispers with a grin, as she closed her eyes.

Her strength was fading, sleep trying to once again overtake her.

“It’s okay Felicity, rest,” he says bringing his hand up to stroke her forehead.

“Love you,” she whispers, eyes still closed. “Stay?”

“Always. Always.”


End file.
